


What Makes Us Different

by Wolf_Prince



Category: Hogwarts Au - Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fun, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Prince/pseuds/Wolf_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach may be a Slytherin but that doesn't mean he isn't a human being. He has feelings and is allowed to have a crush, right? Sure the guy he likes is his complete opposite but that doesn't mean he can't like him. Zach will have to find his way through feelings, friends, and enemies to find what he really wants in life.</p>
<p>Chris is a star beater, not like that you pervs. He's a Gryffindor with great friends and average grades. But he's got an exploratory side, again not like that pervs. He's often out an about in the corridors after hours even when his friends try to make him stop. Slowly he's finding more and more reasons to be out of bed after hours. </p>
<p>This is a journey that will shape both of them in ways they have yet to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Us Different

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who prompted this but I liked the idea so I went with it. There will be more if the response is great enough. Please realize that this is not beta'd and is subject to change. Thanks for reading and please comment and all that other good stuff. Rated Explicit for language and later chapters.

Chapter I - Episkey

He sat in the Great Hall attempting to study. His attention was dragged away by the laughter of two boys. He pushed the dark hair out of his face as he glared at the two loud Gryffindors. He wasn't one to listen in on conversations, but they were making it impossible. Of the two, the brunette was the loudest.

"Did you see it Karl? God I didn't mean it, but it was funny!" He laughed and punched Karl's shoulder.

Karl smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, but Cumberbatch will kill you if he gets the chance." He chided. To this the other boy simply rolls his eyes.

"Please. He couldn't catch me if his position on his team depended on it. Besides, it was a stray bludger hit, and not even to a vital area." With that statement the boy got up and stretched his arms above his head with a groan. "Okay I'll see you later. I have work to do."

"Later Chris. Stay out of trouble." Karl punched at Chris' arm but misses.

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'll do that." Chris mocked. He walked past Zach, barely taking notice to the other boy. Zach looked around making sure no one was looking before he pulled his wand out and used a tripping spell. Quickly, before anyone could notice, he went back to his work with a smile playing on his lips.

Chris' feet seemed to slip out from under him. Before Chris could stop himself, his chin crashed against the edge of one the tables before falling to the ground in a heap. Blood rushed down Chris' face as he gripped his chin, letting out a hiss of pain. "Sonofabitch! Karl what the hell?" Chris glared in the direction of Karl.

Karl stared in shock not knowing what exactly had just happened. "It wasn't me, mate. Not this time."

Chris waved him off in anger and pulled out his wand, pointing it at his chin. "Episkey." His chin started to repair itself and he moved it about, seeming to test for pain, before he deemed it not to bad and got up, dusting himself off. "Pay back is a bitch my friend." Chris said with a wag of his index finger and a smile.

Zach rolled his eyes at this and went back to his studies.

After a minute Karl got up and left, leaving Zach alone to his thoughts and studies. It was a bitch being a Slytherin sometimes. All this stigma on who you could and couldn't date and arrogance. It was down right annoying. While he thought Chris had been annoying as hell, he had also found the boy attractive. There was something to be said about someone who could take a hit to the chin and appear to have no ill feelings about it. Zach noticed that Chris wasn't that perfect beautiful, it was more his imperfections. The way his face had divots from where old zits had scarred. The way his sapphire blue eyes captured everything they saw in potions class and moved along with his wand in charms and transfigurations class. Zach had noticed him without a doubt. How could he not? It was a matter of finding a way to not let the others in his class know. And the best way to do that was to either avoid Chris or openly make fun of him, and ignoring was easier.

Aside, of course, from tripping him. That had been out of pure annoyance. If it had been to make fun of him or mock him he might have taken the credit. He hadn't meant to bust Chris' face open, and he hadn't expected him to take it that well.

With a sigh Zach picked up his books and left the Great Hall. All he wanted to do now was relax, maybe read a book.

 

***

  
Chris was of the mindset that, if you were going to a school that was also a castle than you explored it. No two ways about it. Since Hogwarts was a castle he explored it regularly, whether he was suppose to or not. This had gotten him into trouble a number of times during his first few years, and occasionally even now in his sixth year he would find himself in trouble. It wasn't like he wanted to get into trouble, he wanted to explore and that just happened to get him in trouble.

His current venture was the seventh floor. It seemed, to Chris, kind of dull in comparison to other places in the castle. Nothing more then a tapestry and some armored suits.

Chris was busy running his fingers up and down the suits for any sign of trap door, secret passage, or mystery room. After finding not such things he gave a disgruntled sigh and looked hopefully behind the tapestry. Upon seeing a stone wall and nothing else he glared at the wall and threw the tapestry against the wall and looked around the corridor.

' _There has to be more here than some suits and a silly tapestry_.' he thought. Chris crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and tapped his foot while pondering what the hell to do now. ' _Not even a door to a classroom or something? I guess I could check the other corridor._ ' Chris sigh and began to traipse his way down the corridor when he heard a distinct meow.

He turned, wide eyed, towards the animal that had made the sound. ' _Fuck. Mrs. Norris. That means Filch isn't far behind!'_ ' Chris started to pace. ' _Fuck where do I hide? I need a room, if I run he'll hear me. I can't get caught again I need a place to lay low_.'

As if reading his mind a door appeared across from the tapestry. Not letting a moment go to waste Chris dashed into the newly attained room and swiftly closed the door behind him, hoping Filch wouldn't look in the room.

 

***

 

Zach knew the risks of being out past curfew, the thing was that he didn't care. If anyone bothered enough to check his bed it wouldn't matter because they probably wouldn't think he was on the seventh floor in a room that doesn't officially exist. No one would get the idea that he was in a room filled with books reading till dawn. The most someone might think was that he was causing trouble somewhere in the castle and simply couldn't be found. This room was his sanctuary, his secret, from what others expected him to be.

He was currently nose deep in a muggle book. The last thing he expected was Chris to open and slam the door shut. He looked up in surprise but quickly marred his face into annoyance. Chris, who had yet to turn around, took in several harsh breathes and gave a chuckle. He took no notice to Zach or the room around him.

"Can I help you?" Zach's voice rang out in irritation. His voice was harsh but inside all he could do was cringe at his tone. He wanted to get to know Chris, to build a friendship or more, but Chris wasn't going to like him either way, so why try being nice in private?

Chris gave a little jump and turned around, clutching at his chest. "Oh crap you scared me. What are you doing in here?" He seemed not to notice the tone taken with him. Something that made Zach want to roll his eyes.

"That's not your business." Zach stated frankly. "Can I help you?" He reiterated.

Chris shook his head with a small smile. "Just hiding from Filch, that's all." He walked further into the room and sat on a chair across from Zach. "So, again, what are you doing in here?"

Zach could tell Chris was trying to be friendly, and that kinda scared him. The biggest question on his mind was: why? "As I said before Chris, it's not your business." He said with finality, mentally berating himself for letting Chris' name slip out, before attempting to go back to his book.

Chris however did not give up. He seemed determined to stay. He continued to sit and stare at Zach. "Is that a good book?"

Zach threw the book down in a huff. He realized that he was going to have to be blunt with Chris. "Chris go away." Zach cursed to himself for letting the name slip again.

Chris stared in mock shock. "Wow you know my name! I feel honored." He said facetiously.

Zach glared at him for a second or two, contemplating whether or not to mention that he had, in fact, said Chris' name more then once.

With a sigh Zach gave in. "I came here read, yes it's a great book, and of course I know your name, we're in the same year." He listed matter-of-factly. Chris nodded at this and said nothing, only gave a small quirk of his lips. "What?"

"Nothing."

Zach knew it was bullshit. What was he thinking with his lips turned up like that? Zach eyed him suspiciously, trying to work it out. He was so caught up in his thought that he hadn't realized Chris picked up his book. Not until Chris let out a low impressed whistle.

"Muggle book? I thought Slytherins loathed anything muggle related." Chris quirked an eyebrow. His smile grew wider as Zach attempted to snatch the book back only to have Chris get up and pull it just out of his reach.

"Contrary to popular belief we don't all care about blood purity." Zach stated with a grunt, getting up to lung for the book again. "Give it back Pine!" Chris pulled it back again.

"I will on one condition." He laughed. This caused Zach to pause. Great they were playing this game. This was going to be great.

With a resigned sigh, Zach stopped his attempts. "What is your condition?" Zach crossed his arms.

Chris pretended to think about it before saying, "Tell me why you tripped me earlier." All trace of humor had left Chris' voice and face. Instead it was replaced by one of hurt curiosity.

"How did you know it was me. You accused your friend of doing it earlier." Zach bit his lip in anticipation of Chris' response.

"Oh please, you're not as slick as you think. I could hear you mutter the spell." Chris laughed and shook his head.

Zach flushed knowing he'd been caught. Chris was sharp as a tack. If he caught onto that, what else had he caught?

Chris took a few steps closer to Zach. "So why did you trip me?"

"You were annoying me while I was trying to study." He mumbled and grabbed for the book again. This time he found purchase and removed it from the brunette's hand.

"You could have just told us to shut up you know." Zach shrugged and set the book back on the table.

An awkward silence feel over the two. Neither knew what else to say or do exactly. Chris, satisfied with his answer, wanted to look around a bit before he went back to his exploring and Zach still wanted Chris to go the hell away for a volley or reasons. After a few minutes Chris broke the silence.

"So, come here often?" He let a smile spread across his face.

All Zach could do was let out a laugh before collecting himself. What a ridiculously mundane question. Come here often? Like nothing previously had just happened! He took a deep breath and let himself smile at the situation.

"Yeah I do. Almost every night actually."

Chris nodded and continued his questioning. "What about when there's a Quidditch match?"

Zach's eyebrows knitted. "I could not, repeat could not, care less about Quidditch. I haven't watched a match since I found this place."

Chris sucked in a breath, holding his hands up defensively. "Okay, no harm. Just curious."

"It's not your fault. I just can't stand to watch it. It makes me-" He set a slightly shocked look at Chris. "You have a way of making people talk you know that?"

Chris nodded at this and smiled. "It's a gift."

"One I wish to have no part of." Zach said swiftly before he turned to hide his blush. He picked up his book and shuffled towards the door.

Chris moved quickly to get ahead of him. This startled Zach to a point of making him stop. "I'll go first. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." He smiled genuinely at Zach. "Besides, I invaded your space. I'll see you in class."

He made a move to leave, only stopping when Zach said quietly, "If you need to hide here, all you have to do is think about needing a place to hide and walk past the tapestry three times."

Chris turned and smiled at him. "Thanks. Maybe I'll be back tomorrow." Chris chuckled and left the room.

Zach stood there, stunned. Why had he done that? He felt his face grow hot and flushed. If anyone found out he'd be killed for sure, or ostracized at least. The hard part of this was going to be keeping his cool when Chris was around, he realized that now. In those few minutes with Chris he realized just how much of a crush he had on the irresponsible Gryffindor. Chris had done nothing but questioned him and Zach was caught. Zach had no idea how to escape, or if he wanted to. All he knew was he was caught.

He rubbed his face trying to come back to reality and laughed at himself for letting his calm exterior fall. Chris was a Gryffindor, there was no way that relationship would work. Chris would see him as an arrogant, self righteous, entitled ass and that was just how it was. Nothing would change that, right? Chris was just making a joke of him. He couldn't let himself be fooled.

As dawn drew closer he grabbed his book and left the room. He tried to put Chris out of his mind, but found it impossible. No matter how much he knew he was being played, he wanted Chris to be genuine in that smile.

 

***

 

Chris would be lying if he said he didn't like annoying a Slytherin from time to time and Zach made it easy. There was something about looking at Zach and making him lose his cool that made Chris happy. He genuinely wanted to get to know him, I mean who says Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn't hand out? Was there some law or rule against it? No, that would be stupid. Just some hyped up bullshit brought on my some assholes in each house.

He wondered what Karl would think. He also wondered if he particularly cared what others thought and came to the conclusion that he did. Karl had been his friend since second year and was a bigger part of his life then he was sometimes willing to admit.

Chris kept thinking of Zach and possibly going to see him again tomorrow -- today? Was it past midnight? -- and it made him smile. It was always nice to have friends from different houses, even if you did kick their teams asses from time to time. The whole event played back to him as he snuck through the halls and corridors to reach the Fat Lady.

As he walked up to the portrait he realized she was asleep. He poked at the portrait and quietly, yet urgently, as he could Chris tried to wake her. "Get up I need in. You can't keep me out here all night." he poked the Fat Lady again getting a loud snore in response. ' _This can't be fucking happening. You have to be kidding me._ '

He tried again to wake her but with no luck. Just as Chris was about to give up he heard purposeful steps walking in his direction and froze. He knew his night was about to go South.


End file.
